A love story
by Animepowergirl
Summary: This is a tale about love between two people who were destined to be together. Another character X Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki's story:

I stared in acute horror as if he had just asked me to marry the devil himself! How could he ask this of me? I do not even know the male he was making me marry! I protested feebly that he was too old for me when in truth he must have been as young as I was ... he is dreadfully handsome though... how dare h-he cannot make me cannot bend me to his will no matter how close he is to death...

I turned sharply as the door opened and in enters the most handsome man I have ever seen! His brown eyes are a warm chocolate like brown that warms and comforts you... they were so deep you could easily drown in their depth! His skin was a flawless, not a single black spot marred his beautiful skin. His lips were full and plump. So sensuous looking, you could almost taste the softness of them... he was tall and lanky.

Taller than most man even my dad looked short next to him! Artists would sell their first born just to have a chance to witness such beauty and would sacrifice themselves for a chance to paint his portrait. What was a guy like him doing here? My brain whirred with all sorts of theories. My dad interrupted my train of thought by clearing his throat. I looked inquiringly at him. What did I do wrong?

It was only when that beautiful guy smiled amusedly at me did I realized that I was caught staring and I have not even greeted him! I flushed with embarrassment. The moment he cleared his throat to speak, the whole room fell silent. This was a very rare occurrence as we all have our own opinion and had never hesitated to voice them.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Belle, your beauty leaves me breathless and this manor had left me without speech when I first met her,' he said smoothly, breaking the silence. His voice is simply magical. He speaks with a lit to his words and although his command of English was perfect he spoke like it was not his first language.

I moved my right hand up and said, 'my name is Alyssa Belle, please call me L like everyone does,' I said slightly breathlessly. He smiled and introduced himself as Kaname.

I loved the way his name rolled around my tongue. I also loved the way he said my name as if it was something exotic! In total, he was a charmer true and true. It was like he was born to charm other people and I am not saying female for I am sure my father was charmed by him as my usually rational father would never do something like this! Marry a complete stranger? It was an absurd concept or at least my dad had once thought that!

Confused, I head towards my only safe heaven, my meadow. I had found it when my mother had died. I could not remember how I had found my way there but there was always the voice of the sweet angel there to comfort me in my time of need.

I inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine and other beautiful flowers as I stepped into my meadow. The moment I stepped inside it I have somehow found inner-peace and courage to do my duty as a daughter. To marry that guy-no Kaname, I would have to first know him. Taking in a deep breath for courage, I started to walk out of the meadow when I heard the voice of the angel. His voice said softly 'you need not fear the guy who introduced himself as Kaname. He will do all that to protect you but you must first trust him. Get to know him... give him a chance before you pass judgement on him, that I begged you to do.'

The angel had spoken and I have heard. I will do as he had advised for he was never wrong. I was just stepping out of the bathroom when I bumped into something hard and warm. Surprised, I looked up and found myself drowning in Kaname's warm brown eyes. He smiled deeply into mine and said 'Alyssa, have you finished packing for school so soon?' I shook my head mutely.

That is all I have for now but if you have something to comment about please hit the review button. Hahaha Yuuki is so lucky to have Kaname. I was a little bit jealous so Yuuki does not get Kaname this time. Ah he is so handsome and mysterious... don't you just fall for him that way?

_Side note: it's been a few years now and I've just recently returned to and when looking through my past works, I realized I had never corrected this chapter so here it is! I did not change much only the paragraphing which I know many had complained about and to be fair, I had saved the document in a wrong mode thus when I uploaded it, it turned out 'weird'…^^_


	2. Chapter 2

I packed in silence not knowing whether to be angry or sad at what would happen. I know that I would be homesick for this was where I grew up, where everything started, where I got my first boyfriend, where mum had passed away so to cut a long story short, this was where I belong, and my safe haven.

While packing if that is what you called it, I thought about what had happened since the day of mum's death. I remember being told by big brother that she was killed by a level E but dad told me that someone had drained her body of blood. Up till now, nobody knew what had actually happened to my mother on that fateful day.

I was told that I was with her the day she died, but I could not recall what had happened. Whenever I tried to recall that memory, I would feel excruciating pain. I do not understand why I could not remember anything beyond the fact that I went visiting someplace special when mum was killed.

As I head downstairs, I was bombarded with a memory of Kaname holding a dagger carved from crystal and holding my mother's heart, repeating over and over again that he was sorry and would find a way to make it up to me somehow. He called me his soul mate before he left.

I dimly remember falling to the floor and being slung over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname whispered soothingly that everything was all right.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a super king-sized bed with silk bed sheets of the softest kind, even the blanket was made from that soft silk. The room was dark brown in colour. A plush sofa stood not far from a desk. The desk was a beautiful chocolate brown made from wood with exquisite detail. As the drapes were drawn, I could see nothing else.

I was just beginning to enjoy the silken texture of both the coverlet and the bed-spread when I heard a smooth deep voice.

'Do you enjoy the view?' Kaname asked. He was dressed casually in an Oxford white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned to show off his beautiful chest and a pair of leather black pants. He came to seat beside me and faster than I could blink, he was enveloping me in his warmth. I would love to say that I did not enjoy it and pushed him away, but that was not what I did, instead I lean against him and savoured the warmth he radiated and the sweet musky smell that intoxicated me.

All of a sudden he turned me such that I was facing him. He bent his head and slowly, pressed his soft, warm lips to mine. It was not my first kiss but I was completely stunned by the assault of emotions that resulted. I was shock then happy and exhilarated, then I felt bliss. It was paradise. His lips were so soft and silky feeling that I could not help but moan at its texture and when his tongue darted out and pushed against my lower lip I quickly allowed it entrance. When his tongue touched my tongue, I felt like heaven itself was within my reach. Our tongues met and started to mate with complete abandon.

When he came up, I was panting like I had run a marathon instead of a kiss. Kaname watched the expressions flit across my face with nonchalance.


	3. Chapter 3

I groped around for the right words and finally settled for 'where am I? Whose room am I in? What am I doing here?' My words coming out in a rush.

Not saying a word, Kaname only stared at me, wearing an expression full of amusement and that served only to fuel the anger cause by my confusion.

Unreasonably angry, I glared at him and shouted accusingly, 'What are you laughing at?' Kaname merely smiled and, gently embracing me replied that he was amused by the transition from an unconscious me to a fully awake and shouting me.

He continued soothingly that I was in his room for my room was not yet ready. I am now in cross academy the place that I was supposed to study at.

He also said that I was in the night class. I causally asked if there was there a day class.

He arched an eyebrow. I took that as a yes so I followed up with why was I not in the day class. He only smiled mysteriously. Man was I hating that smile. I must have spoken my thoughts for his only smile only grew more amused.

A drop-dead gorgeous man barged in through the door without knocking. Just as Kaname was about to speak, I said in a scathing tone, 'Aren't you a rude one not even bothering to knock! Outrageous!' I swear I saw his jaw practically drop to the floor.

As he gaped, I watched Kaname as his lips twitch as if suppressing laughter. I then turned my gaze back to the guy who had barged in. Now it was my turn to gaped for he was none other than Shiki the internationally popular model. Every girl dead or alive fawned over his pictures, which certainly do not do him adequate justice.

I said amazed, 'Are you Shiki, the super model?'

He laughed at my stunned expression and moved towards me. His every move showing his predator-like grace.

I watched, awed. When he reached my side, he took my hand in his, turned it and pressed a kiss to my palm. He said, 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Alyssa.' in a tone dripping with honeyed sweetness. Kaname growled softly, startling us. We both stared at him in askance. His look was that of possessiveness. I was flabbergasted. Since when did I belong to him?


	4. Chapter 4

Just seconds after Shiki left, an incredibly handsome guy entered.

He had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen! They were so beautiful, a shade of blue unknown to the natural world. His hair was the colour of spun silk except a shade or so lighter. His lips were plump and full, forming a sensual pout. They were so pink, they remind me of ichigo. Oh, how I wish I could taste them!

His voice was lilting and musical, like a flute that was made in heaven. As I was busy gawking at him, I my eyes unintentionally drifted south and I discovered that his leather pants hit a telltale bulge.

I lifted my eyes up to his face and found him busily gawking at-me?

Incredible!

If the whole school was filled with hotties like him and Shiki, I might never want to leave! He introduced himself as Aidou. What a beautiful name!

Just like Shiki he appeared at my side in a flash. But unlike Shiki he did not kiss my palm but my-lips! It was a burst of sensations but compared to Kaname's it was nothing.

But still it was immeasurably sweet… His lips were soft and they had somehow made me yield and I allowed him in! Oh! It was great! I wonder if all of them were such great kissers... if they were I could just imagine how time would fly while I am here!

_Side note:_ Hello! I am now watching Itazura Na Kiss! It is a wonderful show! I advice you guys to watch it! And please review coz I need them! Is my fan fic really that horrible?

_Updated side note: this is a slightly edited version._


	5. Chapter 5

The first day of school!

First of all, I would like to say sorry... and it's not true that I do not know how to paragraph out my thoughts, it's just that when I uploaded the file, the contents seem to change... lol I know it sounds weird but it's the truth!

I stared uncomprehending at the man in front of me. He kept blabbering about something about the fact that I am not supposed to be in the night class and that I should be in the day class. He also exclaimed in outrage at the fact that I am living in the moon dorm instead of the sun dorm. I wonder what that means.

Kaname choose that moment to enter the room, saving me from hearing more of this weird stuff.

Kaname looks very dashing today. He is once again wearing a white oxford shirt that opens at the collar. He was also wearing a pair of loose black pants. Yummy! He looks nice enough to eat.

He looked from the weird man to me and back again. When he looked at us, his eyes were full of hooded amusement. He smiled at me, letting his eyes softened when he looked at me and cleared his throat to gain the strange man's attention then began to speak in rapid Japanese. Though I have been to Japan a fair few times, I could understand only little of their language.

After a while, he turned to me and said, 'Alyssa, this is Chairman Cross, this school's headmaster.' I looked at the guy and saw beneath the exterior and was surprised at what I found. He is a hunter, had its instincts, it power, its intelligence. I also see that his extrovert act was just a facade, hiding the hunter beneath. As I thought that I was thinking to myself, I was surprised when Kaname started to clap. I looked puzzled, at him. He only smile and shook his head. Somehow I had a feeling that I had just spoken my thoughts out loud again and he was finding it...amusing? How dare that guy!

Ok that's all for now though... my exams are coming up so I will have less time working on this... I would like to recommend to many anime fans out there to watch Special A coz it's not only funny but intriguing!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well because many people have asked why Kaname left Yuuki, well that is because I believe zero will be better with her!**_

It was a warm and sultry afternoon, Kaname smiled his joy to the heavens above. A sudden gust of wind playfully ruffled his hair. It played for a while more before surrendering the lock of silky smooth brown hair. He smiled looking amused. As he smiled, another gust of wind suddenly ruffled Alyssa's hair. He was standing there one moment, and the next, he was beside her.

He lightly kissed her cheek. He then nibbled gentling on her earlobe while tickling her lightly just beneath her shirt. Alyssa squirmed, twisting this way and that while shouting and laughing, all at the same time!

She stilled when Kaname unexpectedly pressed his warm palm on her sex. He moved slowly, letting his fingers explore the territory. She was immediately hot and wet for him. Taking his time, he slipped his index finger in. He moved it one inch at a time, slowly and sensuously sliding it in and out.

I feel my sex clutching tightly at him, telling him, no shouting at him that I am going to come soon. Kaname smiled easily and slipped his finger out just as the bell rang for the shift of classes. He held me to him for a moment longer.

'Did you like that?' he whispered sensuously.

My whole body shuddered with pleasure as Kaname lightly licked at my rapid pulse all the while shaking slightly with laughter.

He purred, 'I would take that as a yes.'

He continued to lick, dragging his tongue back and forth, driving me crazy with the intensity of my need. He smiled at my expression and bit playfully down on my neck.

His bite did not break the skin. He bit a second time, this time drawing blood.

He sucked my blood slowly as if savouring the taste of it. I don't know how to describe it but it was a highly erotic act. One I would love for him to repeat. When he had taken his fill, he licked the punctures shut. As I was about to walk away, his arm snaked out and imprisoned me to him. He bit a third time! This time however, he did not heal the wounds but rather let them show as if showing the world his claim on me.

I stared at him in surprise. He only grinned mischievously at me and said, 'What? Don't you like love bites?' My eyes widened. Did I hear him wrong?

_Side note: this is a slightly edited version, in fact all the others are going to be taken down for slight editing.n_


End file.
